MewMew: Secret of the Metamorphoses (DN Angel and Mew Mew Crossover)
by Tinkerbellrocks98
Summary: As all the other Mew Mews it all starts with one normal girl merged with an animal. Well what happens when this new Mew is in Daisuke's own town. And a new villain on the lose stopping Dark from doing his job. Find out that will happen in a new adventure when anything could happen. It is rated teen because of the outfits and future language.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge part 1

Name: Akemi Tsukiko (beautiful moon child)  
Age: 14  
Hair: Long Black with side bangs to the right  
Eyes: brown when normal and Aqua Blue when transformed  
Regular Outfit: School Uniform on school days  
Transforming Phrase: Not available  
Mew Name: Not available  
Mew Outfit: A aqua strapless bra and shorts outlines with red, hair is tied back into a half up- half down tied with a big blue ribbon  
Mew Weapon: Mew aqua Daggers  
Mew Attacks: Not available  
Special Mew Attack: Not available  
Merged Animals: Bottle nose Dolphin and Red Jay  
Personality: Not available  
Enemies: Chimera Anima, Kish, Tart, Pie, Deep Blue, Ayama (new villain, keeper of the sacred items)  
Likes to Do: Walk on the beach, play in the snow, swim, read, study , and fighting evil  
Element: Not available  
Love Interest: Dark, Ryo and Masahiko (meaning light prince)

-Sorry for the long intro to the character-

Prologue part 1:

In Mew Mew Cafe Tokyo, Japan:  
" WHAT, there is another Mew somewhere" Ichigo shouted in shock.

"It seems that we seemed to have missed one, we must find her before the aliens do nothing to worry about" Ryo calmly said while taking a bit of his strawberry shortcake.

"How can you just sit there and eat cake while there is a mew out there. We don't even know what she looks like or even her location" Ichigo lowering her voice as she continued.

"He probably already knows where she is, remember he knew that where you where when you were in trouble, he can probable just track her down with his computer" Mint stated while sipping her tea during one her many tea times.

"I didn't know that was even possible to track someone like that , because you didn't find us that way" Lettuce questioned out loud.

"Maybe they didn't because that can't" Ichigo joked out loud causing Ryo to get ticked off.

"Ichigo, we can do that, but their was more fun trying you to get the girls together then me trying to find them" Ryo laughed. "Follow me down to the lab ladies" Ryo said while he was walking thought the kitchen to the downstairs lab. When they finally reached the lab Akasaka entered the password to the computer like he always does before they do their research, which was mewmew_987643. After logging in he clicked on a folder titled Mew Mew Subjects and Test, when he doubled clicked on this folders seven documents opened. Five of the pages had the information already collected from Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Ichigo, and Zacro including their merged animals and their adaptations since the merge, such as how Mint became a better singer or Ichigo became more controlling of her body. One page was all about the aliens and what they have done so far and how they planned on how they would destroy the planet that they first inhabited. And on the last page that was open there was a blank picture and a subject merging animal of a Bottle nose Dolphin and a Red Jay.

"Ryo, this is the subject page but he have little information" Akasaka ask. "There is an empty page no transformations warnings so we can assume that she has never needed our help, and she has two different animals merged with her" he stated.

"What, how is that even possible I remember we were going to create two mews with those two different animals but we were going to create two different mews" Ryo said with urgency. With that Akasaka began to type really fast on his keys to try to find a slightest location on where she could be. The computer gave about 15 to 20 seconds before it said that is has no location to even go off of.

"That is so strange maybe the merge has not happened, we must wait until her mew form becomes assessable to us" Ryo told Akasaka. He nodded and told him that it could take a couple hours to days to find her. He nodded back. "Let us wait, until then mews you must get back to work." "Ichigo no slacking this time" he said with a smirk.

-_- I am so sorry for the long prologue please leave feedback and I will summit part 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Prolouge part 2

Prologue 2:

(In Daisuke' s hometown, Daisuke is walking around Saturday)

"Dai can I come out it is so boring doing nothing"  
"No way Dark remember what happened last time I let you out"  
"Okay only one Police team was there"  
"Dark I can't so just stay quiet and go to sleep"

"We have just received another note from the Phantom Thief Dark stating that he will steal the Light Crystal from the Nekozawa Museum at 11:30 tomorrow night" The news lady stated with strict tone. Daisuke looked at the TV thought the glass showcase.

"Oh, ya I forgot to tell you our mom wrote in a calling card."  
"What but I was there and-"  
"Don't worry I won't let things get out of hand"  
"Oh Dark that is so reassuring"

As he finished his thoughts he spotted a girl about his age with long black hair that touched the back side of her knees walking past him. When she past him he sensed a presents from her that was unusual. He then turned to watching her walk away.

"Daisuke, you sensed it too"  
"Ya, weird"

Then all of a sudden there was a sudden earthquake that shook the whole town. The earth shook like what seems like forever, then it stopped. Everyone was shaken up quite a bit because earthquakes are not common.

"Mommy is she okay, did she fainted" This little boy questioned his mother. Daisuke turned around to see if the girl he was watching was the one the boy was talking about, and sure enough it was. He sprinted over to her side to see her and she had just fainted just as the little boy said. He put her arm around his neck and pulled her up and began to carry her, while doing this the little boy ran to Daisuke's side and handed him a necklace that was shaped like a dolphin. When he entered his home his mother as always said, "Welcome home Dai." As he turned the corner his mother saw the girl that he was carrying in his arms. "Oh my, Dai what happened. Who is that" she quietly asked in a shocked voice.

"During the earthquake she fainted, I just couldn't leave her there in the streets" Daisuke explained.

"Oh Dai that is so like you helping others even when they are strangers" his mother calmly said while pouring her tea. Dai went upstairs and tucked her in to his bed. He wanted to put her on a couch, but he wanted her to be comfortable so he tucked her in opened the balcony doors and left the room.  
(POV from the girl who fainted)

I was lying there in someone bed, and I couldn't open my eyes they were not opening like I would have wanted to. As my efforts tried I could not do what I wanted so I tried harder when all of sudden a warm feeling covered my body. The same feeling that comes from being close with the one that you love most. Then I opened my eyes in my dream and the scene changed once it was black and the next it was bright baby blue. And from a distance I could see something coming toward me it was a dolphin, after about a minute in comes right in front of me and then stops and stares then I hear a chirp from above me and I see this little bird flying and lands on the dolphins head fin. For what seemed like a life time the bird and the dolphin were just straight at me. And finally I decided to to break the silence and question them, "What is it that I can do for you little guys." I bent over to pet them and suddenly the red bird jumped on my index finger and started singing. I pulled the red bird closer to me, the bird comes closer to the end of my finger, so I pulled the bird even closer to my face, and the bird gives me a peck on the face and begins to flap its wings. As I spread my arms open so that the bird would not him me, he darted right by my chest and he disappeared and a another warm feeling went though my body. And I best down to see the dolphin he to jumped into my chest and then I feel another wave of warmth serge through my body. When suddenly something happened, my eyes opened. I pulled my weak body up and I found myself in someones bed, I went down the ladder that connected with the ground and I felt a breeze coming from my right side I looked over and I see the ocean was right in front of me I was the best view I have ever seen before. Then I began walking toward the door, I turned the knob and walked down the hallway. I found a set of staircase and cautiously went down them. I found and old man about 75 at his dinning table drinking tea and a young women in the kitchen about 23. And in the hallway coming my way was a young boy about my age.

"Are you feeling better miss" the young boy asked. I nodded back responding yes to his question.

"Miss may I ask your name" the young boy ask.

" Akemi... Akemi Tsukiko" I responded.

"My name is Daisuke Niwa, this is my mother and my grandfather" he introduced them "Akemi may I ask what happened to you" he asked formally.

"Well... the only thing that I remember is getting very tired and then waking up here" she explained then she had a flashback of her dream, what could that have meant. I looked outside and notice something I didn't before, it was way late then I looked at the clock on the oven 10:30 PM. "Oh my goodness it is already 10:30 I have to get home before my mother-"

"Honey it will be okay you can eat here and we can make a bed for you, there is no trains leading to the city and it is dangerous to walk the streets alone" she said with a smile. So I ate some delicious stew and changed into the softest pair of PJ's that I borrowed from Daisuke's mother and went to be on the couch. And eventually went to sleep, and in my dreams I felt so strange, different from what I was before. I felt reborn.

(In Mew Mew Cafe Tokyo, Japan)

As Akasaka was finishing the detailed cake he heard an alarming beep from his cell phone. He put the cake tool and ran to the downstairs lab, he found Ryo sitting there waiting for Akasaka to get there. They opened the warning on the computer and a map of the country side in Japan was a small dot blinking indicating that the new mew was there. They used the communicators to call the mews together, they all met in the cafe.

"You found her" Ichigo said with excitement.

"Yes we did we think that she is the country side, we need to go and find her right now" Ryo said with urgency

They were all ready to leave Tokyo and head to the countryside so they used one of the last pieces for the aqua fragments to transport all of the them to the country city where the students school is.

"This is not it, out tracking device says that she is on the other side of the town. We have to take that train over there" he said. They followed the arrows that would say TRAIN STATION and when they finally got there they notice that the sign said that the last train left at 10:00. So they had to wait till tomorrow morning. They walked over to the nearest hotel and got two rooms. They walked up to the elevator and went to the 10 level and went into their rooms, changed into the PJ's they had packed and went to bed. Waiting to find the new mew.

Hello everyone please review and comment _


	3. Chapter 1: Finding the Mew

Chapter 1: Finding the Mew Mew

(Daisukes POV)  
**So Dai I can't believe that you got a girl in the house and you can't even put a move on here**  
Damn it Dark stop that she just fainted and I helped her out that is it!  
**Wow you so touchy, but Dai did I strike a nerve... hey didn't you feel her presence change somehow**  
Ya I did notice that it is as if she changed somehow from before and after the earthquake" he look down at the necklace the little boy gave him that belonged to Akemi.

(POV Akemi)

I woke up that next morning and I felt to same as I did last night, changed. I somehow felt like everything in life was easier and I felt as light as a feather. I heard whispering  
from upstairs for some reason my hearing increased because I could hear people walking on the beach even though we are so far up and I could hear the seagulls from all the way at the end of the bay. I looked around the room that I was not familiar with and I remember that I was in that boys home on his living room. I looked over at the clock on the oven, it was fairly early about 9:00 in the morning . On a Sunday I would imagine that he is still sleeping. I got off the couch and went into the kitchen and looked around to try and explore and then I found a white note and a box next to it. **"Dear Akemi, I have gone out to run some errands I didn't wash your clothes so you may wear this and put the PJ's you are wearing in the blue hamper in the upstairs. P.S. You are welcome to anything in the cupboards make what ever you would like."** I opened the box and found a white dress that went up to my knees. The waist of the dress had a untied sting running down the sides.

I went upstairs and found that the upstairs bathroom was the second door to the right. I went inside and began to undress I took the soft top and shorts off and began to put on the dress. When all of a sudden I hear the shower water turning on I freaked out someone else was in here. I was in such shock that I was stunned I couldn't move.

"With, can you hand me the soap" the voice asked, it sounded familiar. "With, I asked you to give me the soap" he said again. He then pulled the shower curtain away poked out his head so that I could see his upper hips and his back. And he saw me half way into my dress so that he could she my hips down. I then get so embarrassed that I ran and finished putting my dress on. I ran thru the hallway and into the kitchen where I met with Daisuke's mother.

"Honey are you okay, you look so out of breath" she ask me.

"No Mrs. Niwa I and okay" I said with a non realistic smile. As I said that Mrs. Niwa swiftly comes over to me and ties the back of my dress together in a pretty bow.

"There, wow the dress fits you perfectly, and I had it all these years in a box in the attic" she said with a big smile.

"Oh thank you for the dress I don't mean to be a burden" I said while bowing my head. As I get up from bowing Daisuke runs into the kitchen with just his jeans on.

"Akemi are you okay I swear I thought you were With" he said with so much energy.

"Um did something happen while I was out" Mrs. Niwa asked. I then got to embarrassed to tell her what happened. I simply blushed and and turned away so that she could not see my face and I put my fingers to my face.

"No mom nothing happened we just surprised each other" Daisuke said with reassurance.

(Mew Mew)

"Ichigo, lets go it is time to wake up we have to go and find her" Pudding said while jumping on her bed. She groaned and picked her head. She then just walked over to the bathroom. And three seconds she returned out dressed in a green tank top and shorts with pick flip flops.

"Ready" Ichigo yelled with a smile. She then walked out and went to the dinning area. She then picked up an omelet and headed to a table, but then she tripped and landed on a man with a black vest. "I am so sorry I tripped you see and I guess-" she said with a frighten voice.

"Wow I really get no respect when I am with you" he said in a calm friendly voice. When he said the Ichigo had a confused voice and looked up to see that it was Ryo face. She then got so pissed and embarrassed that she walked away to a near by seat. Of course he decided to sit with her in the opposite seat.

"Hey. good morning" Ryo said to her. She nodded and continued to eat her omelet. "So can I ask you a question" he asked. She picked up her head and put her fork down.

"Why are you so eager to find this new mew" he asked while moving his arm under his face.

"Well I want to try and find all of the mews so that we can protect each other. We are all in this together so we fight evil. And protect the world from the aliens" she said while she put a piece of omelet.

"Hmmm are you sure about that, may be you just-" he started then interrupted by Pudding.

"Ichigo, it is time to go, Mint and Lettuce are already at the train station" she yelled and then she pulled Ichigo up from her chair and dragged her all the way to the train station. They get there just as the train doors shut, they were able to so Mint and Lettuce in the car. Pudding grabbed Ichigo' s hand and told her to jump, they run down the stairs and jumped high into the air and onto the top of the train. When they reached the top of the train they sat down and just enjoyed the ride the rest of the way down which was about ten minutes. When the train stopped they jumped off, and people were staring at them and the both of them ran to the from desk so that they could wait for Mint and Lettuce. They found the front gate and waited for their two companions. Finally, Mint and Lettuce had found their way out of the station.

"Ichigo let us go and start searching for her" Mint told her with a smile and then pulled out a scanner like the ones you would see on a ships. She turned it on and picked up nothing but there own signals so the walked into town. Finally they noticed the scanned was going off, the signal was coming from right in front of them. They looked ahead and saw a girl with a white dress on and a side bag.

(Akemi POV at little earlier)

"Oh I see, well it is still early so I will make breakfast and then Dai you can take her home okay" Mrs. Niwa said with a smile. She made omelets and we ate nut we ate in silence. We finished and I helped Mrs. Niwa with the dishes. By this time it was it was about 11:30 and I was about to leave. When I told Mrs. Niwa that I had to leave and start to home.

"Oh but I was having fun, alright but come back again sometime. You are welcome here any time" Mrs. Niwa said with a laugh in her voice.

"Thank you so much for everything and I will return the dress as soon as possible" I told her.

"No you may keep it, it does not fit me anyway. And it looks so cute on you" his mother said. "Thank you again for letting me stay with you and thank you Daisuke for helping me" I said while bowing my head at Daisuke and Mrs. Niwa as then met with me at the front door. I walked away and started to head for the train station when I see these four girls walking toward me with a small device in their hands.

One of them had deep blue hair rapped in buns on the top of her head with blue eyes, she was short but skinny. She was in a small blue dress with white lace underneath and she also had and stockings. She looked as if she was born into a wealthy family

There was another one that was the tallest and also the skinniest, she had long green braids running down her back and a brown jacket and skirt with a white under her brown jacket. She had light green eyes and looked a little to herself with her arms against her chest.

The smallest on out of all of them was a little girl probably in grade school, in an instant she did a front somersault and got up. She had blonde hair and yellow had an older looking Chinese outfit on that was teal and lined with gold.

And the last one was a girl about my height with red side pony tailed hair and light pink eyes. She also had a tank top with with a strawberry on it and a pink skirt. She had a determined look on her face as she wanted to find something important. They all looked at this device they had with great intensity and then looked up and all began to look at me with their scary eyes and then at full speed began to run toward me with their arms in front of me as if they were going to grab me right off the streets. I already had been so tired of being with strangers so I closed my eyes and tried to jump out of the way so they wouldn't run over me. I felt air I opened my eyes and I was in the air way above any of the tall buildings. I looked over and I saw Daisuke' s running over to where the strange girls were, his eyes looked as if they were filled with confusion. I began to descend to the ground and I freaked out because I thought I was going to die and somehow I landed on the opposite side of the road from the girls who where following me. After I landed I felt strange the feeling I had this morning, lighter. They were starting to tail end me again so I ran as I could which to my surprise improved as well. I felt like I was running as fast as the Bullet Train, I looked behind me and I found that I had lost them. But then when I looked in front of me I saw for an instant a man with blonde hair. He saw me to and I tried to stop and ending up crash landing on top of him, I blushed and I then I heard my name being called from a distance i could tell right away that it was Daisuke that was looking for me. The blonde boy looked at me pushed me off and then dragged me into an abandoned alley. I got scared but then I got dizzy and my vision went with it and then I just fainted. I guess it was from all the running, I have never ran that fast fast before. The last thing I saw was the four girls that were chasing me and the last thing I heard was "That is her she is the new mew part of our group," then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 2: Aurthor Note

_**Hey guys so this is my first author notes, I got a lot of views and viewers from other countries. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. nitty laugh and had like 10 cups of coffee this morning. So I got some viewers from Finland, Denmark, Canada, and the US. I am so sorry for those who want to read more I will defiantly be writing more for this story I hope you guys like the story. Please leave comments/reviews. Love all you guys who like my story. And I promised to make a shout out my friend Alana in Germany, I love you and I will come and visit soon. Okay I will leave now haha Bye... until next time.**_


	5. Chapter 3: The Power of the New Mew

Chapter 2: The power of the new mew

(Akemi POV)  
When I woke up I was in what looked like a hotel room, "why do I always faint like this" I thought to myself. Unlike before it was still in the early afternoon, and this time I could not pull my self off the bed where I was sleeping. After a minute I young blonde guy with blue eyes walked in he seemed about a year or so older then me, and he had a black vest and a pair of jeans. I looked up at the ceiling so that I didn't have to talk, and as I did that he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"So it really is you" he said as he crossed his arms.

I opened my mouth and surprisingly I could talk. "What do you want with me, I have no money" I told him. And he just chuckled in response "Why must you laugh at me, this is the second time in two days that this has happened to me" I told him. And stopped his laughing and began to give me a serious face.

"What do you mean by that my little girl" he said, I have him a look that told him that I was not his or not his or anyone else's. "What is with that face" he asked while pulling my chin up with his hand.

"First lets get something straight I am not yours or anyone else's" I told him. "But maybe Daisuke and I could-" I thought but was cut off by his voice.

"May I ask you a question" he asked. I hesitated but nodded my head I tried to get up again and this time I was able to use my stomach muscle to get up. "Have you felt anything different about yourself" he asked as if he knew exactly how I felt. Before I could tell him the door open and another young man came in with a bucket of water and a rag. And behind him I saw Daisuke that was trying to past him.

The other man looked to be in his 20's at least. He had a long ponytail down him back and had brown eyes. Daisuke ran to my side. "Are you alright I saw that you jumped up into the air and fell to the ground then you started running really fast and then you fainted again is there something medically wrong with you, this is the second time" he said with a concerned voice. Then the guy with the vest and blonde hair put his hand on his shoulder signaling that he needed to calm down.

"Dude I think that you should leave, you are pressuring and worrying Akemi and she needs her rest I will take her home after she gets some rest" the blonde guy told him. Daisuke nodded and slowly nodded his head.

"See you later okay" he told me and winked. For some reason I felt like my face was hot as he left and my heart started to beat faster.

"So you like him huh" the man said. When my heart was slowing down and I felt cooled the four girls from before ran into the room and of course I went into my defensive mode and went into the corner.

"Is she okay Ryo we just brought her some food" she asked the man.

"Yes she is just jumpy" he told her. She walked closer and tried to touch my hand, but I pulled them behind my back. And she pulled hers away as well and just set my tray down on the floor.

"Hello we met earlier, well chased you earlier. Ha. My name is Ichigo Momomiya" she told me.

Then the blue haired girl stepped forward with all this confidence she said "My name is Mint," then she stepped back.

As well as the blonde little girl, "My name is Pudding Fon, nice to meet you."

The purple hair one stepped to the side and with her model like appearance told me that her name was Zacro Fujiwara. And the last girl looked at me without moving and told me that her name was Lettuce Midorikawa.

Then The older man with the long ponytail name was Akasaka. And the last person the blonde guy said that his name was Ryo.

"Come you must be hungry, there is a little cafe around the corner" Ichigo said. Then she pulled me from behind her. All of them but her and Ryo stayed in the room. We saw this little cafe where we got an outside table and sat down. Ryo and Ichigo ordered a coffee while I ordered tea.

"Wow I can't believe that we found you" Ichigo said to break the ice. "You put a little chase in town" she also said.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are, we got you before they did" Ryo said.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but can you please explain to me what you are talking about, I have no idea what you are talking about. I have no idea what you mean when you said that I put up a chase I just saw you group of crazy girls running toward me and my legs moved on their own" I told them.

"Well that is normal that was your animal instinct to run away" Ryo told me. "Animal instinct what the hell does that mean" I thought while staring at them. Then I remembered what he asked me in the hotel, "" Akemi have feeling different before" what could have known about me. How could have known that about me when I am trying to figure out myself about what was happening to me.

"While you were out I had a little research done on you and a little test" Ryo told me, this made me blush because I knew something like that would happen to me while I was passed out. As we sat their in silence Roy pulled out a file and began to read out load but not so everyone else couldn't hear.

"Your name is Akemi Tsukiko, age 14. You have long black hair with side bangs to the right and brown eyes. You are a freshmen in high school and still live with your mother and step father. You have two brothers and one sisters. You like to walk on the beach, play in the snow, swim, read, and excel in school" after finishing he looked at me as if he proved a point. " With the blood test we took-" he said but then but I cut off his sentence.

"YOU TOOK MY BLOOD, what the hell is wrong with you. That is against the law is it not. Who are you and what is that you want from me. You already have all my information on e, which by the way how the hell did you get that" I told him I got a couple heads to turn toward me.

"Calm down," he told me as the waitress was coming towards us with our drinks. "I took your blood to prove if you are a subject of our project-" he said when cut off by the waitress, "But we know one thing for sure... you are the one we have been looking for."

(Diasuke's POV)  
(Hiding in a nearby tree trying to listen to conversation)**  
Dia what the hell are you doing, I never knew for you to be the jealous type.  
**What I am not it is just observing**  
On what  
**Remember when she jumped really high, she beat my record for height I think something changed about her**  
Oh I knew you felt the difference  
**Ya I think somehow she was released from a seal or something**  
Well maybe thats because you saw her naked this morning**

Daisuke starts blushing so much that he was about to turn into Dark

Haha Dai I want to go and talk to her I think she would like someone like me, do you mind if I kiss her

After Dark said that Daisuke tried with all his might to not transform, he succeeded."I won't let her be manipulated my someone like Dark even if he is playing" he thought to himself. "Dark I just trust her with that guy from before he seem kind off as well, and those girls that passed me running to the room that she was in. "If he needed to rest then why were all those girls running in their" he thought. He started to move more on the awning where they were sitting, he know could here them whispering. Right as he started to hear their voices all of a sudden he is bombarded with loud yelling from Akemi " YOU TOOK MY BLOOD".

Someone took her blood that is wrong that is worse than Dark**  
Ya...Hey  
**It went silent and then the the blonde guy started taking again but he spoke again, but in a quiet whisper until he tried to get closer until the most embarrassing thing happened. He fell off the awning.

(Akemi POV)  
Ryo continued his little lecture, "the reason why we found you was because a couple of days ago their was a sudden earthquake correct" I remembered back to that time of the earthquake and how I passed out, I guess. "Well that earthquake was actually a big part of the experiment that we are conducting" he started then continued a whole of how there are aliens trying to kill me and the whole mew project and he finally got to how I fit into all of it. "You are a mew mew a protector of the world. And about that blood sample we got the results back you are a Red Jay and a Bottle nose Dolphin."

"WHAT" Ichigo said with her mouth open, to be honest I forgot she was there.

"Akemi's results came back like that we tried the merging of two DNAs but the computer said that it was incompatible. Then again the file saved and was injected anyway... Hey Akemi do have any pets at home. I shook my head to show him no, "Good then I can give you this and not feel bad" he said while tossing me a charm. "Name him what ever you want he comes in handy" Ryo told me.

"How about Yuki, I always loved that name for a boy" I said with a smile. And out of his mouth came a strange looking peice of stone. It fit my whole hand, It was silver with purple markings on them. Then Ichigo pulled out the same charm but gold. "With this you can transform just kiss it, we should try it out is their a field or something" she asked me, I told her yes just down the road. We all agreed to go and try it out when we heard a loud bang. I looked over and Daisuke was on his butt. Was he their the whole time, does he know about me or something.


	6. Chapter 4: Final Battles Part 1

Chapter 3: First Battles Part One

(Akemi's POV)  
I couldn't move at all, I could only stare at Daisuke, "maybe be heard about." Ryo shout at Daiskue, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, are you stalking Miss Akemi's" Ryo ask then looked at me, "well I wouldn't blame you she so cute" he said while reaching for Icjigo hand. "No, no it is not like that I was just worried she seems to be very sick with her fainting and stuff," Daisuke said while starring at me. Of course I blushed and want over to him, when I reached him I kneeled down next to him so that I could get closer to his face and in turn he blushed back, "thank you for worrying about me, but I am fine now so don't worry about me" I told him. I then stood up and caught up with Ryo and Ichigo.

(Daisuke POV)  
**Daisuke I think you have a crush**  
What no, I like Miss Harada and no one else I just worry  
**Mmmhhmm sure Dai are you blushing**  
Stop it Dark I just worry about her she seems so strong but so weak. I think I should back off and investigate later  
**Fine with me maybe I can meet her later tonight**  
Man I forgot I better head home and get some rest

At that point he looked back to see Akemi and the others in the distance and turned back around toward his home.

**Maybe you will meet you can ask for more information later I normally get all the information from**-  
Daisuke blushed, "No Dark I don't want you any where need her  
**Damn Dai today I just keep striking nerves, can't wait for tonight**

Akemi POV  
We headed for the biggest field that I always would go and eat at.

"This is perfect we can practice here" Ryo came up from behind me and pulled me closer to his hip, " do you think that your up because once up transform then you have excepted your role as a protecter of the earth and all of the things here" he said with a stern face. I nodded my head and turned to Ichigo who was standing in the middle of the field. She pulled out her token that she showed me ealier and shouted "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis, and pink glow covered her body and wrapped around her like fine silk. And seconds later another person reveled herself she had shoulder length pink hair with pink eyes to match she had a pink dress at knee length dress and dark red shin high boots. And to top it all off she had a black ears and tail with a bow. She slowly began to walk toward me and I in reaction walked toward her but at a slower pace. We reached out to touch hands and something made a loud BANG noise. I look over and a giant monster appears with a huge black head with large antennas sticking out of its head. I looked like a ant but far more ferocious.  
"What the hell is that thing doing here" Ryo shouted out loud, "Ichigo" he shouted again

"Right, I got it... Strawberry Bell" she shouted her attack hit the monster but was not very effective because it began to attack her. It pinned her to the ground baring its pinchers at her. I picked up a stone and through it at the monsters head it got mad and charged at me Ryo grabbed me close and jumped out of the way. We landed far away then a new guy with green hair and pointy ears came out of no where. I looked over at Ichigo and I saw that the monster was about to what appeared to be eat her when the new guy command it to stop

"Ichigo it always seems like we meet under these circumstances it gets a little boring don't you think" he told her while the monster bak off, Ichigo was stunned on the ground. And he pulled two daggers out from his back sash and x ed them over her throat so she could not move.

"Shit, I can't do anything." One minute I was watching her wishing I could do something and the next thing thing I know I was running as fast I was before in town, I bent over and death grabbed the weird guys waist. His eyes met mine and he blushed for the brief second. I pulled my free legs over his body and used all my strength to toss him into the air, I thought that he would only go a little ways seeing how I don't even know how I did it. But I managed to to get him higher then I could even, for a second I couldn't see him. I looked back at Ichigo and she stared at me in disbelief because what I did was capable for someone like me, so small. I thought that I did it defeated him for a second.

"Akemi look out" Ichigo yelled, but it was to late. I felt arms come from behind me and wrapped around me one arm went around my chest and grabbing my neck softly and the other went around my hips. I could not move no matter how much I tried to pull away.

And I heard whispering in my right ear, "So your Akemi, your very cute and strong I think I will go after you instead of Ichigo" he whispered. I struggled to get him off of me, but the more I struggled the more his grip grew tighter and tighter around my neck. I got scared to the point of struggling to try and get a release from his hold, I could hear foot steps pick up and running faster out of the corner of my eye I could see the girls from earlier but they transformed into their metamorphose phase, along with Ichigo.

"Kishu how dare you hurt an innocent human" Ichigo shouted.

"My little kitty why do you lye to me" he responded.

"What-" Ichigo said in confusion.

"My new favorite has the mew mew mark on her neck" he told her. "I think that I will take her back to my place and we can get to know about each other bette for a second everything went blurry and the next everything was clear I was in a new place where everything had no gravity and things just floated. After we reached the ground Kishu loosened his grip but he didn't let go of my waist and throat. "My, you are a feisty one" he said in my ear that gave me the chills.

"Huh, what do you want with me" I asked him pushing myself away but he then tightened his grip again.

"I said it before you have a mew mew mark it is up to Deep Blue to decide your fate, I want you though" he told me. I blushed and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked at me and lost the angry face he had and pulled me in closer to his face quickly and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked that the thought would ever go through his mind. I pulled myself away from his grip and this time I finally got away from him. All of a sudden I hear a loud BANG, "It is time" Kishu said while walking.

"I see that you were successful in collecting the girl Kishu" An voice said from all around me.

"Yes Deep Blue I am ready for my commands on what to do with her sir" Kishu said very formally. He truly is a good actor he was now so mature.

"I think that the we should kill her, Kishu get it done" he commanded and then disappeared

"But- Deep Blue I can't do that, I-" he yelled the the open space. " I am sorry Akemi for having to do this but his command are absolute. He floated toward me at an amazing speed, I needed to get away from here but this is another dimension how can I get out. Seconds later his face was right next to mine, I got scared and tried to jump out of the way. I opened my eyes and their was now an enormous gap between Kishu and I. I tried to avoid him as much as possible because I didn't want to get hurt, all of a sudden I felt this warm wave coming from my left pocket I looked down and I pulled the item that was glowing it was the pendent that Ryo and Ichigo gave me. "With this you can transform just kiss it," I remembered what she said, as Kishu got closer and closer I pulled the pendent closer to my mouth. Kishu was in reaching distance to reach my wrist.

I finally kissed it and I felt a wave of warmness wash over I had become accustomed to it now and I can say that I love this feeling, "Mew Mew Aqua Metamorphoses" I looked down and my whole body was glowing. I had never used those words before but somehow I said it without thought. I looked down at Kishu and he was blinded my the glowing light surrounding me. When the glow went away I felt my clothes had changed, and as I suspected my clothes did change. I went from my hair down and the white dress Mrs. Niwa gave me to an aqua strapless bra and shorts outlines with red fur, and my hair was tied back into a half up- half down tied with a big blue ribbon holding my hair in place. My shoes even changed from my blue flats to high heel up to my shin boots and to finish it off I had a aqua ribbon necklace with the pendent that Ryo and Ichigo gave me.

"Wow you are even more cuter in your Mew Mew form I could kill you" Kishu said with one of those creepy faces. I was avoiding him again because I trying to figure out a plan to get out of here, when all of a sudden there were these words that just bolted inside my head.

"Mew aqua Daggers" I cried I put my hands in the air and when I brought them back down I had two daggers just like Kishu had. When Kishu saw my weapons he pulled his knives out too, he came closer and closer until he cut a huge slit in my arm. I held my arm with my hand, I could feel this huge pressure on my arm, my arm burned like it was on fire. I needed to defend myself, I tightened my grip on my daggers and swung when I got close enough to Kishu. I looked where it hit and I made a small cut on his face. I tried to get away so I jumped the hardest I had ever tried before. When I tried to swing again at Kishu I missed but something happened, a small whole of light appeared but slowly after disappeared. Then I got the idea my knives my be able to cut through the dimensions. I pulled my arms into the air and pulled them down as fast and hard as I could and like before a big tear of light opened I could make out and image it was Ichigo and some familiar boy sitting where I had disappeared. I had no chose I had to go through I jumped into the picture, a light covered my whole body and the next thing I know I am bak in the normal world and it was sunset. Ichigo and the boy next to her came and ran toward me. The boy was a tall man who had dark purple hair and eyes, he was slender and very attractive and he made sure that I was alright. He pulled my face closer to him and kissed me I blushed and Ichigo blushed as well. Who was this guy and how does he know me?

Sorry guys for all the parts there will be some new characters and love relationships soon XP Shout out to my one viewer in Indonesia love you all.


End file.
